<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go for the Gold by constantcoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469332">Go for the Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantcoffee/pseuds/constantcoffee'>constantcoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sakuatsu Olympic Escapades [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Power bottom atsumu, Riding, Sakuatsu banter, olympic village</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantcoffee/pseuds/constantcoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its not a secret that sex is common at the Olympics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sakuatsu Olympic Escapades [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go for the Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its not a secret that sex is common at the Olympics. </p><p>Every two years that the global event comes around, be it the Summer or Winter Games, that damned record of distributed condoms was broken again. Free to collect from the Olympic Village, the stadiums, the press center - With them being so widely available, it's really not a surprise that the Olympic athletes would enjoy indulging in a more... pleasurable method of keeping up their fitness. </p><p>And this was no different for Olympic Athletes Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi. </p><p>The glorified setter-hitter pair for the Japan National Volleyball team had recently arrived in the Olympic Village and after an awkward encounter with a box full of condoms and an obnoxiously large 'FREE' sign next to it, the duo decided to take a few, you know, because they're free. And who doesn't like free things?</p><p>"D'ya think they're flavoured?" Atsumu asked.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up." Sakusa didn't even spare him a glance as he continued walking down the corridor.</p><p>They were on their way back from the Village Plaza to their shared room as Sakusa wanted an outfit change before hitting the gym to maintain his body condition. Atsumu strolled alongside him, hands resting in his pockets, fingers fiddling with the foil wrapping of the packets he picked up just a moment ago.</p><p>"Oh, come on Omi!" He poked. "I bet yer curious too. What're ya into? Chocolate? Vanilla? Ooh maybe strawberry?? Or is that too sweet for yer bitter self?" </p><p>"If I recall correctly I told you to shut the fuck up." </p><p>"So mean Omi-omi." Atsumu turned and pouted, giving him the cold shoulder with as much bite as a 6 year old child could manage. </p><p>"If they planned to give so many away for free I doubt they'd put extra funds into the flavouring, Atsumu." Sakusa rolled his eyes at the bare idiocy of his teammate, wondering if there was even a brain within that dense skull of his.</p><p>"Hmm. That's a fair point." He stated. "Maybeee, we should test 'em out?" </p><p>Sakusa displayed an expression which looked as if Atsumu just spat on his shoe and wiped it down his arm. He stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Atsumu with horror while Atsumu, who had walked a couple steps ahead, turned around confused as to why Sakusa was no longer next to him.</p><p>"What?? Ya act as if yer not aware the Olympic Village is notoriously known fer being a 'Sex Party'. I mean, they give out free condoms fer Goodness sake!" </p><p>"First of all, I was not aware the Olympic Village is notoriously known for being a 'Sex Party' and I wish I still wasn't," Sakusa curled his fingers on the vile phrase for emphasis and continued, "And second, the condoms are given out to prevent the spread of STI's, not encourage sex. Third of all I am not having sex with <i>you</i> of all people. Who knows what germs you could transfer to me." He shivered at the thought. </p><p>"Ouch Omi-omi, my sea urchin agenda still stands I see. Can ya not insult me fer one day? Plus I showered this morning!" Atsumu retorted. They kept walking.</p><p>"It's been 7 hours since then which means you will have encountered approximately 35,000 germs. That's far too many for me to even consider it." He shrunk even further into his face mask, body curling in reflexively.</p><p>"I can shower first if ya want! Besides, people need to have sex in the first place for the chance to spread STI's to exist so the condoms can protect us from it! C'mon Omi, it'll be fine, I swear!" </p><p>"That made absolutely no sense. And no."</p><p>Atsumu grumbled at his futile attempts to convince Sakusa as they arrived at the door of their room. Sakusa sanitised the handle before pulling out his key card and opening the door, revealing their simple two person living space. They both walked in and Atsumu perched himself on his bed while Sakusa flicked through his suitcase for a set of gym clothes.</p><p>Atsumu sulked but then an idea popped into his head. Perhaps he could convince Omi this way. </p><p>He got up and made his way around to where Sakusa was squatted in front of his suitcase, clothes remaining packed as he 'didn't want them contaminated with dust particles or germs in the air'. Atsumu crouched down next to him. </p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Sakusa inquired, not looking up. </p><p>Atsumu didn't reply; He simply brought a single index finger beneath Sakusa's chin, making the spiker turn his head slowly, gently, to meet his gaze. </p><p>"...It'll be way more fun than going to the gym." </p><p>They stayed like that for a moment and Sakusa held eye contact for a precious second too long before sighing and closing his suitcase back up. </p><p>"...Whatever. Just go shower." </p><p>Atsumu jumped up from his place on the floor in excitement and disbelief, </p><p>"Really Omi? You mean it?"</p><p>"Just go before I change my mind. Please brush your teeth too." </p><p>The blonde dashed to the en suite as fast as he could and almost slammed the door shut. He emerged from the shower a couple minutes later in just a towel after double soaping his body to make sure any germs were gone and Sakusa looked up from where he was playing on his phone while sat on his bed. </p><p>Atsumu, with all his cocky façade gone and his nervous demeanor shown, </p><p>"So uh... How do we go about doing this then..." </p><p>He cast his focus to the floor and scratched the back of his neck and was not expecting it when Kiyoomi Fucking Sakusa shuffled to stand in front of him. And seconds later when he had him pinned, trapping Atsumu between the wall and his own body. </p><p>Atsumu's head shot up, catching a glimpse of Sakusa's eyes before he said,</p><p>"You better not make me regret this." </p><p>and leaned in to kiss him. Atsumu's eyes were still wide open in shock. Sakusa Kiyoomi was kissing him- oh right. Wait. Sakusa Kiyoomi was kissing him??!?! He recovered from the surprise and scrambled for the mind capacity to kiss him back. Kiyoomi's lips were already moving against his and he had half a brain to tell himself to move them too. </p><p>Once they got into a rhythm, Atsumu lifted his hands to rest on Sakusa's hips and Sakusa kept one hand on Atsumu's bare shoulder while the other slid down his abdomen to rest around his waist. Atsumu shivered at the contact. His body language gave Sakusa a signal that Atsumu was enjoying it and took it as confirmation that he wanted to continue. Sakusa tested the waters by lightly brushing his tongue along Atsumu's bottom lip and smirked when he whined. He pulled off from the kiss.</p><p>"You sure are enjoying this, huh?" Sakusa teased. </p><p>Atsumu's face was flushed and Sakusa couldn't help but feel things when he saw Atsumu look so vulnerable, stood there panting, cheeks turned crimson.</p><p>"Just shut up and get your lips back on mine... Please."</p><p>Embarassment filled Atsumu's face. His eyes turned away instinctively and Sakusa mirrored Atsumu's previous actions, a finger on his chin as he prompted the setter to look back at him. Once they flicked up and Sakusa could confirm there was no look of fear or disapproval, he smirked before leaning back in, re-attaching their lips. He took it a step further and tongued Atsumu's lower lip again. He moaned at the action and their tongues met, messy and wet as they slid against one another. </p><p>Atsumu, with regained confidence, brought his hand to Sakusa's head, nails raking through his hair and along his scalp. This sent electricity shooting up his spine and moved to leave open mouthed kisses on Atsumu's jaw instead, leaving a trail of fire burning into his skin as he dragged his lips down the intricate curves of Atsumu's perfectly carved bust. Kiss, lick, suck, bite; Sakusa made every effort to try and make Atsumu feel good.</p><p>Before Sakusa could get past his collarbones,  Atsumu pushed against his chest.</p><p>"Stop." </p><p>Sakusa's eyes flashed with worry and confusion until Atsumu continued, "Shirt off please."</p><p>Sakusa made a noise of acknowledgement and began to undo his shirt, fingers trembling from the adrenaline. Atsumu watched with eager eyes and as the fabric slid off his shoulders his breath hitched involuntarily. </p><p>Atsumu blatantly eyed him, "Dear lord, I know yer an Olympic athlete but it still surprises me how fit ya are sometimes." </p><p>"You are also an Olympic athlete you know. And take a picture, it lasts longer." </p><p>"Omg Omi is this your way of indirectly calling me fit?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Just tell me." Atsumu leaned in, barely a few centimetres from Sakusa's face, "I want to hear it." and whispered into his ear, "I want to hear you." </p><p>Sakusa's cock twitched. He growled and pulled Atsumu's head back for a kiss rougher and with more passion than earlier, filled with desperation and lust. Without breaking apart, Atsumu slowly moved them together until the back of Sakusa's knees hit the bed. He pulled back and made a face, </p><p>"Are we really doing this on the cardboard bed?" </p><p>"Well, Omi, unless you want to fuck on the floor I don't think we have much of a choice." </p><p>Sakusa grumbled but didn't protest as Atsumu gently guided him to lay his back on the bed. Once Sakusa shuffled up the bed to a comfortable position Atsumu wasted no time in leaving a trail of wet kisses from his lips, to his neck, his chest, his abs and lingered at his happy trail, paying extra attention on the sensitive area. Kiyoomi squirmed under his ministrations. Atsumu tugged on his waistband. </p><p>Sakusa's hands were clenched in the bedsheets, hips lifting to allow Atsumu to pull his trousers and boxers down torturingly slowly. Once they were off, Atsumu almost drooled at the sight. Sakusa's cherry red cock, slick with precum at the tip, leaking down the side along the ridge of a thick, prominent vein. 'Delectable', he thought. God, Atsumu wanted to get his lips on it already.</p><p>"I'm going to get a condom, okay?" </p><p>Sakusa internally groaned. Atsumu was so, so close to touching his dick but had to make him suffer a moment longer. Atsumu went back to find his jacket and dug out the foil wrappers, coming back with lube and without the towel, which must've fallen off when they were stumbling onto the bed. Sakusa could see how red and hard he was too.</p><p>"Atsumu wait..." Sakusa started, "...do you need to be uhh... stretched...?" He flushed saying it out loud but Atsumu just chuckled.</p><p>"Are you assuming I will be on the receiving end? Or is this an offer to do some 69ing?" </p><p>Atsumu was so smug Sakusa almost couldn't stand it. Almost. He could feel the smirk on his words and it made his dick feel even more strained. </p><p>"Can I just shut you up with my cock now?"</p><p>"So demanding, Omi." </p><p>Atsumu moved on top of Sakusa, ass above his face. He pulled open a condom and rolled it down Sakusa's length, feeling him tense underneath at the contact he had waited so long for. Sakusa took a hold of the lube Atsumu brought over,</p><p>"You really came prepared, didn't you?"</p><p>"You thought I was going to come to the Olympics and not have sex? Preposterous." </p><p>Sakusa was about to ridicule Atsumu on his spontaneous word choice but was cut short by a warm pair of lips on the head of his dick. </p><p>"Shit." He groaned as Atsumu circled the tip with his tongue. Even through the latex material he felt the movements so clearly. He pulled himself together and popped open the cap to the lube, spreading a generous amount on his slender fingers before raising them to circle the rim of Atsumu's puckered hole. He felt Atsumu exhale through his nose. </p><p>"I'm going to push in now, okay?" </p><p>Sakusa pressed the tip of his finger into his pink hole and Atsumu moaned at the feeling, sending vibrations through Sakusa's cock which reverberated through his entire body, making the tips of his toes and fingers tingle. Atsumu held his cock and took it into his mouth and far as he could, tightening and twisting his wrist when he pulled up, gliding smoothly, quickly as he went back down. Sakusa pushed his finger in, knuckle by knuckle, until a single digit was fully sheathed. Then he pulled out, then in, out, in, until Atsumu wiggled his bum, wordlessly asking for more. </p><p>Sakusa acknowledged and slid a second finger in, Atsumu humming at the stretch. He had to breathe steadily to not be overwhelmed by the contact on his dick. Scissoring his fingers to stretch wider, he pulled up his other hand to give Atsumu's neglected cock some much deserved attention. </p><p>Atsumu squeaked from the unanticipated touch, but it soon morphed into a whine as Sakusa gave him some firm, satisfying strokes. </p><p>"Haah, shit, Omi, you're so good at this." Atsumu pulled off and took a moment to relish in the accumulation of stimulated senses down below. Calloused pads rubbed their way around Atsumu's asshole, finding a certain spot at a certain angle which caused Atsumu to jerk and yelp at the sudden spike of pleasure that shot through his body.</p><p>"Found it."</p><p>Sakusa put the spotlight on the area, consistent circles created by his fingertips as he brought Atsumu to a euphoric state.</p><p>"Ahhh, fuck, shit," he panted, "Omi, it's so much, haa," his cock was still getting consistant tugs and his vision went cloudy as he got closer and closer to release. </p><p>All of a sudden, the motions stopped and Atsumu's eyes shot open and he whipped his head around to search for the reason his exponentially growing pleasure was halted so abruptly. </p><p>"No offense, but I don't think this is a fair exchange." Sakusa reasoned. "You haven't touched my dick for a solid few minutes and you seem like you're gonna cum if I stroke you one more time."</p><p>Atsumu breathed out. "I can't help that yer just too good at what you do, Omi. Where didja learn to finger someone like that anyway? I knew yer hands were alien-like but man, those were some next level manoevers."</p><p>"I do practice and research. You probably go into masturbating recklessly with no prior information, just doing things impulsively as you please but I like to look into it first."</p><p>"So you plan your wank sessions?"</p><p>"I- What- No I- I don't-" He stuttered. "I just like to know what I'm doing beforehand so I don't do something wrong." </p><p>"So you plan your wank sessions." </p><p>"Atsumu please shut up."</p><p>"Oho, begging already, Omi-omi? Didn't think you were into that."</p><p>"Just get on my cock, please. Your idiocy will make it deflate if I let you talk any longer."</p><p>"As you wish, Omi-sama." </p><p>Sakusa's heart raced at the unprecedented nickname as Atsumu carefully navigated his limbs to straddle Sakusa's thighs, toned from endless serve receives. </p><p>"Are you okay with me riding you?"</p><p>"God yes just get your ass on my cock now ple- ahh!" </p><p>Atsumu sank down without warning and Sakusa's mind went into overload at the way the plush, warm walls clenched around his dick, holding it in near possessively. He won't last long. He doesn't think either of them will.</p><p>Once Atsumu adjusts to the size and the foreign feeling of something so big up his ass, he starts to bounce and they both let out ungodly noises from the burning friction and the sloppy sound of lube being slathered around the point where their bodies met. </p><p>"Shit, you feel so good, 'Tsumu." Sakusa breathed out, pulling Atsumu down for a hot messy kiss, carelessly smothering tongue, lip and saliva together. Atsumu doesn't stop the constant raise and drop of his hips but trails his lips down to mouth at Sakusa's fleshy neck. Sakusa let out a moan as Atsumu sucked hard, sure to leave a mark once he was done. A lick and a kiss to sooth the masochistic pain as he moved to suck at Sakusa's pale, mole-dotted collarbone, causing him to whine at the feeling. </p><p>"Haa..  fuck, I'm close, 'Tsumu." Sakusa felt his body give the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm and Atsumu pulls Sakusa's hands up to rest by his head. They link fingers. He knows it's just a hook-up, but Atsumu is a sentimental bitch and just Can't Help It. Sakusa takes this as a gesture to say he will be there for and with him through it and Atsumu leans down to whisper into his ear, </p><p>"Cum for me, Kiyoomi." </p><p>At the mention of his full name, Sakusa snaps and releases into the condom, Atsumu not stopping his movements and taking Sakusa hand in hand, literally and figuratively, through his orgasm. </p><p>Atsumu then releases a hand from Sakusa's and brings it to stroke his own length quickly, before Sakusa takes it from his hand and surprises him with a faster, relentless pace, using his freakishly flexible wrist to twist and turn, creating a mouth-watering friction which had him spurting out his own release within seconds. </p><p>They both rest for a moment, taking their sweet time to catch their breaths after what felt like a mindblowing fuck on both ends. </p><p>"Well Omi, was that good enough to replace your gym session?" </p><p>"Can't talk, mind blank." Was the only answer he received, Sakusa blindly staring at the ceiling above him as he still struggled to catch his breath, great expansions and contractions of his chest showing the grasp of oxygen his body was trying to find. </p><p>"Wow, I'm so good at sex that The Sakusa Kiyoomi is at a loss for words. I should list this as an acheivement." </p><p>"Yeah, don't do that." Sakusa mumbled in response. </p><p>He watched as Sakusa breathed in his post orgasm bliss and couldn't help but think. He knew his teammate was hot, but not this hot. Sweat glistening on his chest, curly tufts of hair soaked and stuck to his temples; Atsumu might just be tempted for a round two. </p><p>"If you're thinking about a round two, then no. It's probably about 6pm by now and we need to clean up before getting dinner."</p><p>Atsumu leaned over to check his phone and sure enough, it displayed 6:13pm on the screen. </p><p>"Damn, I'll just have to wait until we get back then." </p><p>Sakusa didn't reject the statement. </p><p>Atsumu pulled off slowly, Sakusa wincing at the pull on his overspent cock, and pulled the condom off to tie up and dispose of in the bin. After taking turns for a quick shower each, they were back to the corridors, on their way to food.</p><p>"So, I can confirm that the condoms are not flavoured." </p><p>"For the love of God, shut the fuck up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone was horny for NSFW Olympic Village content, so I served HAHAHA<br/>And I know that the Tokyo 2020 Olympics will have cardboard beds for sUstAiNaBiLiTy and they'll be recycled BUT LIKE. It makes me wonder. What if u bought a product and thought,, maybe an Olympic athlete had sex on this???<br/>ANYWAY I hope you sinful people enjoyed this and please give me feedback! I will appreciate!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>